What Should We Do Now
by xRandom Cupcakesx
Summary: One day when Team Natsu and Lisanna were on a job, Natsu died. His death caused sadness throughout the guild. Lucy and Lisanna were devastated. They were both in love with him. After the death of Natsu the whole guild just had one question left to ask him: What should they do now (I'm really bad at summaries so sorry if it sucks)
1. Another Crazy Morning

Chapter 1: Another Crazy Morning

* * *

**Lucy's POV: **

"What the hell?!" I shouted as I jolted awake. A loud crash had woke me up from my peaceful sleep. It came from the kitchen. I lazily dragged myself out of the bed to investigate what had caused the crash. As I slowly walked towards the kitchen, I heard another crash followed by screaming

_This can not be good _I thought as I turned around the corner of the hallway and walked into the kitchen.

When I looked in front of me, what I saw didn't surprise me. Gray was screaming at Natsu and of course he had no clothes on, Natsu was yelling at Gray, Happy was just flying around, Erza was telling both Natsu and Gray to shut up, and Lisanna was in the corner trying to calm them all down. The floor was a mess. There was food, juice, a table, and Gray's clothes on the floor. There were several holes in the wall, and if course Natsu had set half of the room on fire.

"Look at what you did Flame Brain!" Gray shouted. "You've gone and burnt up the kitchen!"

"Well it's not my fault that you went on a rampage and almost broke the walls!" Natsu countered

"That's because you got my jacket dirty!" Gray hissed

"What? Are you afraid to get your outfit dirty Ice Princess?" Natsu teased. "Anyway. your jacket wouldn't have gotten dirty if you hadn't flipped the table over while I was trying to eat!"

"Well I wouldn't have flipped that table over if you weren't running around and acting like an idiot"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Erza screamed.

"Aye!" Happy agreed

"Could you guys just try to calm down... please?" Lisanna pleaded. At least someone was making some sense.

"Hey guys." I said as I slowly walked into my burning kitchen. Everyone stopped to turn and look at me. "Lusheeeee!" Happy yelled in excitement. He flew over to me and then pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Lucy!" Lisanna says cheerfully. "We were just waiting for you to wake up, but Gray and Natsu got into a fight and sorta... burnt down your kitchen."

"Yeah about that, I'm sorry. Your kitchen would've been fine but Stripper over here had to go starting a fight." Natsu taunted.

"It was _your _fault that the fight started. AND I AM NOT A STRIPPER!" Gray angrily shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Erza screamed. Natsu and Gray stopped fighting. "Thank you." she said

"I think we should get out of the house before Natsu and Gray start another fight and destroy the house." Lisanna suggests.

"That's a good idea Lisanna." Erza agrees. "NATSU! GRAY! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE BEFORE I COME OVER THERE!" she threatens.

"Aye!" they said in unison. Then one by one they exited my house Happy still flying around, Erza threatening Gray and Natsu, Gray and Natsu acting like they were best friends, and Lisanna apologizing about burning my kitchen down again.

When the door closed I let out a long sigh. They were finally gone. The house was peaceful and quiet. I looked around the room. The room was all black and burnt thanks to Natsu. That meant that the landlady was going to make me pay extra. I sighed again and then walked into the bathroom. I took a nice, hot bath and used my favorite Strawberry Vanilla scented shampoo to wash my hair. Afterwards I put on a cute pink tank top, a dark denim mini skirt and black lace up boots. I tied a bit of my hair with a pink ribbon that matched my shirt and put on my belt that had my keys attached to it. Then I ran outside.

* * *

**~Time Skip~**

Natsu and the rest of them beat me to the guild. When I got there Natsu and Gray had started another fight and had gotten the whole guild into this one. Cana was on the floor passed out (probably because she had too much to drink again). Happy, Carla and Pantherlily were talking to each other. The only people who were not in the fight were Wendy, Levy, Mirajane, and Lisanna so I decided to go and sit with them.

"Hey!" I called as I ran over towards them.

"Hi Lucy!" Mirajane replied.

"What happened this time?" I asked.

"Natsu and Gray were still fighting about burning down your kitchen, when Gray pushed him into Gajeel by accident. Then Gajeel got mad at Natsu and a whole fight broke out." Lisanna explained. I knew that Natsu must have started the fight.

"Hey Mirajane, can I get a vanilla milkshake?" I asked.

"Sure." she said and went to go get it.

When she came back with it my head was pounding. Natsu and the others had been fighting for fifteen minuets. I was getting tired. I got up and then walked in the middle of the fight.

"What are you doing Lucy?" Wendy asked.

"Stopping this craziness." I replied.

When I got in the center of the guild I opened Loke's gate.

"What do you need Lucy?" he asked.

"Something to help stop the fight." I said.

"Ok." he said.

Loke then used his magic to make a bright beam of light go through the roof of the guild. Everyone stopped and then turned their heads towards us.

"Is that all you needed?" Loke asked.

"Yup." I replied.

He nodded and then returned to the Celestial Spirit World. Then I walked over to where Natsu, Gray, and Erza were.

"Hey Lucy! What's up?" Natsu asked.

"Well earlier today I was thinking about how Landlady was going to kill me if I didn't pay extra money to fix the kitchen. So I came to ask you if you guys wanted to do a job together."

"Sure!" Natsu said and ran over to the request board. "How about we do this one?"

I looked at the flyer he was holding. It said that there was a new dark guild forming that had really powerful mages and that they needed people to stop the guild before they tried to destroy something. It sounded like a dangerous job, but it was playing 700,000 which would be enough to pay the rent for ten months.

"Yeah that one is perfect." I said.

I walked over to Lisanna. "Do you want to go with Ntasu, Erza, Gray, and I on a job?" I asked her.

"Ok!" she said and then ran with me outside to go with Erza, Gray, and Natsu.

* * *

**Hey people! I hope you liked the first chapter of my fanfic. In this fanfic Lisanna and Lucy are best friends because I think that they could be really good friends. All of you people that hate Lisanna that are reading this, I really don't care. It's your opinion. I'm just warning you though so nobody gets crazy because they are friends. I'm sorry if there is grammar mistakes or if I don't update all the time. I have school and other things to do. If I don't update please don't pressure me. I can't deal with that stress in my life. Also I'm not the best at grammar or spelling and all of that. So don't judge if there is mistakes in some places. Please PM or review if you have any ideas. **** I will try to update soon. BYEEEE! :D**


	2. The Destroyed City

Chapter 2: The Destroyed City

* * *

**Lisanna's POV:**

When Lucy and I opened the guild doors, we saw Natsu, Gray, Erza, and Happy waiting for us across the street. Erza was standing next to her wagon, which had a dozen suitcases and bags in it, Gray didn't have on any clothes again, and Natsu and Happy were talking to each other. I closed the doors while Lucy ran over to Natsu.

"Hey Natsu, I got Lisanna to come with us." she told him.

"Oh, cool." he said.

"So, what kind of job are we doing?" I asked.

"We're going to try to destroy a new dark guild." Lucy answered.

"Oh."

"Do we have any information on the guild?" Erza asked.

"No." Lucy admitted. "But, I was going to the library to do some research on dark guilds in Magnolia. There might be some useful information."

"Alright then. We're going to the library!" Erza declared.

**~Time Skip~**

"So, did you find anything?" I asked Lucy. We were at the library. Lucy had found six books about the dark guilds in Magnolia.

"Yeah, come here." she called us over.

"What did you find?" Gray asked her.

"Well, the dark guild that was formed most recently is called Shadow Phoenix. Nobody really knows about it. They don't commit crimes often either, and usually they're just minor crimes like petty theft. The book says that Shadow Phoenix has very powerful mages and their guild is in Silvila City."

"Silvila City? That city got destroyed years ago!" I exclaimed.

"How are we going to get there?" Gray asked.

"Well," Erza started. "we would have to take the train to the nearest city and then walk the rest of the way there."

"Do we have to go by train?" Natsu whined.

"Yes, we do." Erza said. Natsu started getting sick at the thought of him being on the train.

"Come on Natsu! It won't be a long ride." Happy said.

"Okay, fine." Natsu growled.

**~Time Skip (on the train)~**

**Lucy's POV: **

After about fifteen minuets of trying to get Natsu to go on the train, we finally made in inside. The first couple of minuets were uneventful. Like always, Natsu got sick and Erza had to knock him out so he would stay quiet. Happy was sitting on Natsu's lap, Gray was looking out of the window, and Lisanna was looking around. I was reading the books that I checked out of the library. I thought it would be a good idea if I read about Shadow Phoenix.

When I was halfway finished with the book, Lisanna called me.

"Lucy, are you okay? You've been stuck in that book ever since we left the library."

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded. "It's just that the book says that the members are really dangerous. I think that we should be really careful while we're out."

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." she assured me. "We're from the strongest guild in Fiore and even if anything did go wrong, we have Natsu."

I looked over at Natsu. Sure, he could be an idiot at times but he was a really powerful mage. I smiled. "You're right Lisanna. There's nothing we should worry about."

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed.

"Hey Lisanna, Lucy!" Erza suddenly called out. "We're getting off at the next stop."

"Really?" Natsu asked, jumping up in excitement.

"Noooo" Gray sarcastically replied.

"Oh shut up squinty eyes!" Natsu retorted. "Come on Happy, let's go!" he said, dragging Happy to the door.

"Natsu you idiot! Get back over here before you break something!" Gray called after him.

"Natsu! Gray! Calm yourselves before you get in another fight and destroy the train" Erza yelled.

Lisanna sighed at then looked at me. "Lucy, let's get out of here before they make a scene." she said.

"Good idea. Let's go!" I said and ran outside the train with her.

**Time Skip(again) **

"Lushee, are we there yet?" Happy whined. "I'm hungry."

"Not yet Happy." I answered.

"Awwww, we've been walking for hours." he groaned loudly.

"Technically, you haven't been walking. You have wings. Also we've only been out for about forty-five minuets." I stated.

"Smart ass." I heard Gray mutter.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Oh nothing." Gray smirked.

"So Lucy," Lisanna interrupted. "By any chance, is that place over there the city you were talking about?" she asked pointing in to the left of me. I looked over to see what she was talking about. Right where she was pointing was a broken sign. It said: Welcome to Silvila City. Beyond the sign was what looked like a dirt road with a bunch of old, broken down buildings on the side. The whole city looked abandoned and dirty. This was were Shadow Phoenix was hiding.

"Yeah, that's it!" I shouted excitedly while jumping up and down. "We're here!" I took off and ran into the destroyed city. Erza, Natsu, Lisanna, and Gray ran after me and followed close behind me. As I ran through the abandoned streets of the city I couldn't help thinking about the mission. This was going to be a piece of cake. After all, we were the strongest team in Fairy Tail. This guild would be destroyed in seconds and then I would get the 700,000 jewels. I'll pay the rent, have enough money to Natsu-proof the apartment, and maybe go shopping.

I was so busy daydreaming about what I could do with the money, that I was startled when Erza started yelling.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she called out in surprise. I looked around to see what she was talking about, but there was nothing there.

"That's strange. I thought I saw something?"

"I saw it too! It went that way." Lisanna declared and ran to her left. We all followed her. She ran until we came to the end of the street and then stopped.

"Hmm, this is peculiar..." she thought but was then interrupted by a voice.

"Hello." it said. We turned around and saw a little girl standing in front of old building. She looked like she was about Wendy's age. She had long, sky blue hair that went past her waist and huge, round eyes that were the same color as her hair. She had on a sky blue tank top and a white miniskirt with silver flats. A pair of neon green headphones were around her neck. On her left arm she had a sky blue tattoo that looked like some sort of bird. "What do you want?"

"Oh, we're from a guild named Fairy Tail and are looking for another guild named Shadow Phoenix. Do you know where it is?" I asked

"Yes." she answered. "I do know where it is."

"Could you-" I started but was then cut off by her.

"Unfortunately, I'm afraid I can't let you go there. Please leave or face the consequences."

I was about to speak up but then Natsu pushed me out of the way and ran to the girl.

"No!" he shouted. "We're on a job and we are not going to leave until we destroy that guild."

The girl took a deep breath and sighed. "If you get hurt, don't say that I didn't warn you." she said and then send a blast of magical energy that sent Natsu flying backwards.

* * *

**Hey peoples! I'm sorry I took so long to update. I had writer's block for a week and when I finally got over it and finished the chapter, my computer spazzed out. I need another computer. So anyway I hope you liked the chapter. It isn't the best, but it's something. Review or PM is you have any ideas for anything. I'll put chapter 3 up soon. Until that comes out, I'll see you guys later. BYYYEEEE :D**


	3. Melody

Chapter 3: Melody

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

"Natsu!" I heard Lucy scream as soon as I hit the ground. I tried to get up but I couldn't. The pain was just too unbearable. I groaned and tried to get up while Lucy and Lisanna came running over to me.

"Are you okay?" Lisanna asked, full of concern. I grunted and then sat up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I panted. "But this girl won't be when I'm done with her."

"Who are you?" Erza demanded.

"And why are you her?" Gray added.

"Allow me to introduce myself." the girl said politely. "My name is Melody. I'm a mage too and I belong to the guild Shadow Phoenix. I'm out here because I know people want to destroy the guild. I'm on a job to protect it from intruders, such as you."

"Well we've come here to destroy it whether you like it or not!" Gray screamed at her.

"Look, I'm giving you guys one last chance. You can either get out of here right now, or you can get beat up by me ."

"No." I said, getting back on my feet. "If you think that were going to give up that easily, then you have another thing coming."

"Very well then. Let's see what you fairies can do." she teased and just stood there.

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I yelled as my fist was engulfed with flames. I ran over to Melody and then punched her. "What the-" I called out as fell on the floor. Melody wasn't there. "Where the hell did she go?"

"Over here!" she called out. I turned around to see where her voice was coming from. She was standing on top of one of the buildings and she looked just fine. It was like she was never here.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked.

"Magic." she sarcastically replied.

"You know what?" Gray interrupted . "I'm getting tired of this. Can we move this along please?"

"Hey! I'm trying! This girl isn't easy to fight. Why don't you come and do something instead of just sitting there, Ice Princess?"

"My pleasure." he smirked. Gray walked over to the building where Melody was.

"Show me what you've got." she instigated.

"Ice Make: Death Scythe!" he screamed. In an instant, a huge scythe made out of ice appeared in his hands. He jumped up and sliced the edge of the building where Melody was standing. The building was so old that after Gray hit it, half of it came tumbling down. Melody was nowhere in sight. "I think I got her."

"Nope." I heard her voice say. Melody had appeared behind Gray. He turned around, his face full of shock. Before he had a chance to do anything, Melody kicked him in the stomach. He fell to the ground, his head banging hard on the concrete. He didn't move after that. Melody had knocked Gray unconscious. She laughed maniacally and stepped on Gray's head.

"That was hilarious!" she said, gasping for breath. "You should have seen the look on his face!" She fell on the floor with tears in her eyes. I couldn't believe this girl could do something like that to someone, and laugh at it like it was some sort of joke. I wanted to punch her, but before I could do that Erza came and did it. She was in her Black Wing Armor and had come charging at Melody with two swords in her hand. One of them cut her in the face and she fell to the ground. When Melody got up, she had a long cut on the left side of her face that was bleeding.

Melody touch her cheek and looked at the blood on her hand. Then she sent Erza a death stare. "You'll pay for that." she said darkly. Erza flew up into the air. She swooped down straight towards Melody. Right before she was about to hit her, Melody teleported in then air. Erza landed on the ground and looked up.

"Sound Wave!" she shouted. Nothing happened at first. Then a high-pitched sound came blasting out of nowhere. The horrible sound was surrounding Erza. She screamed in pain and collapsed on her knees. Then she slowly fell to the ground.

"ERZA!" Lucy and Lisanna screamed. They ran over to her and stared shaking her.

"Please Erza, wake up! PLEASE!" Lucy cried.

"Now, are you guys done yet? I have a guild to get back to." Melody complained.

"How could you?" I yelled, letting my anger get the best of me. "How could you be so cruel?"

"It's really easy once you start..." she thought out loud.

"SHUT UP! I'M SICK OF HEARING YOU!"

"Oh yeah?" she lifted an eyebrow in interest.

"YES!"

"Well, what are you gonna do about it?"

I ran over to Melody, completely overtaken with anger. "I'M ALL FIRED UP AND READY TO KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Bring it on, Pinky!"

"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" I screamed and tried to punch her in the face. Melody teleported away again. Then, she sent one of her sound waves at me. I quickly dodged it and jumped in the air. I did a backflip and face her.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" I yelled. A huge burst of flames came rushing at her.

"Sound Wall!" she called. A wall of pressure surrounded her and put out the flames. I landed on the ground and ran straight at Melody. I tried punching her and kicking her again without using any magic. She dodged all of my attacks effortlessly. After a while, she got exhausted. I tried to punch her one last time, but she teleported away again. Then she reappeared behind me. She kicked me in the back and I fell on the floor. I quickly turned around to face her and shout her a death glare.

"Are you going to give up yet?" she smirked, clearly amused by the situation.

"Never." I growled. "I'll never give up even if my life depended on it."

"I though you would say that." she smiled. Then she started to slowly walk over to me. When she reached me, she placed her hand on my head.

"Hey! What are you doing?" I screamed as I tried to get her off me.

"Mute." she said calmly. I was going to ask her what the hell she was doing, but then I realized that I couldn't speak anymore.

"Finally, I got you to shut up. You're really loud, you know." she said to me. I just glared at her as a response. She giggled and then changed the topic.

"This is a lesson to I want you two to tell the rest of the fairies and Magnolia," she instructed to Lucy and Lisanna. "Don't mess with Shadow Phoenix or else this will happen." She turned back to me with an evil grin on her face. "Sonic Boom!" she screamed. I heard a huge explosion noise. Nothing happened for a while. Then a huge wave a pressure came down on me. My ears popped, my eyes widened, and my body slammed on the ground. I let out a bloodcurdling scream. It felt as if every part of my body was being ripped apart. Lucy and Lisanna watched in horror as I was being tortured. Melody just laughed her horrible, maniacal laugh. I saw Lucy and Lisanna running over to me, but before they got here, Melody teleported away and everything around me went black.

* * *

**Sup people reading my fanfic! I finally made chapter three. This whole week I've been using the tablets at school and trying to update this without being caught. I'm really bad at not getting caught though . So anyway I put my very first OC in this chapter and in the last one a little bit too. Her name is Melody (not Meredy, the pink haired one that uses Sensory Link magic in case you got the names confused). She uses sound magic and teleportation magic. She also killed Natsu. Writing about her killing him was really hard. He never dies, so I had to make up some sappy stuff and I'm bad at that too. Also I made her nice when you first meet her, but if you get her pissed off she'll go psycho. She's sorta like me, if I were evil. Anyway fave if you liked the story. Also PM or leave a review if you want to add anything. I'll try to update ASAP. Until then BYYYYEEEEE! (^_^)/~**


	4. He's Gone

Chapter 4: He's... Gone

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

"N-natsu..."

I stopped dead in my tracks. What just happened can't be real. Natsu can't die. He always get back up when most people would give up. He has to be somewhere, I just know it. Natsu can't be dead.

"Natsu." Lisanna whispered. Her voice was shaking. She sounded like she was on the verge of tears. I looked over at Lisanna. She was standing up, her eyes full of shock. Her lips were quivering and I saw a tear stream down her cheek.

"NATSU!" she cried out. She ran over to the spot where Melody was standing. She looked on the ground to see nothing but a burnt ring of concrete and a pile of ashes where Natsu's body was. Then, Lisanna fell to her knees and started crying. "Please...please come back." she sobbed.

I walked over to Lisanna slowly. I was going to calm her down. If I wanted to calm her down, I was going to have to calm myself down. I wanted to break down too. Natsu was the one that brought me to Fairy Tail. He was my best friend. He was my family. I had to be strong for Lisanna. I could cry when I got back home, but right now I had to get everyone back to the guild.

"Lisanna," I called as I cautiously approached her.

She looked up from the ground and stared at me. Her face was wet from crying and her eyes were red. "Yeah... Lucy."

I took a deep breath and sighed. "Look, I know that Natsu isn't here, but we need to hurry up and get out of here before Melody comes back."

"Okay" she agreed and walked over with me to Erza and Gray who were still unconscious.

"You go and try to wake up Erza, and I'll wake up Gray and try to find Happy." I directed. Lisanna nodded her head and went over to Erza. I walked over to Gray and bent down next to him. I put my head to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. He was hardly breathing. _Oh god... _I thought I started shaking him and trying to get him to wake up.

"Gray? Gray! Wake up! Come on Gray, we need to get out of here before Melody comes back!" I was shaking him and yelling at him for a while. Finally he started to sit up.

"Ugh," he groaned as he tried to sit up. "What happened? Is that Melody girl gone?"

"Yeah," I replied. "But we have to get out of here in case she decides to come back."

"Oh, okay." Gray said as he carefully stood up.

I looked over to Lisanna. She and Erza were standing and waiting for us.

"Alright, let's go." she said and started walking down the street.

"Hey, wait!" Erza called out. "Where's Natsu and Happy?"

Lisanna and I looked at each other. We didn't know how to tell them about Natsu. Lisanna bit her lip. I looked down at the ground.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" Gray questioned.

I looked up at Gray with tears in my eyes. I was ready to answer, but then suddenly, Happy came flying out of nowhere.

"Hey Lucy!" he shouted as he came down and landed on my shoulder.

"HAPPY WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I yelled at him in rage.

"I was hungry, so I went back to the other town and got fish." he said while happily munching on a fish. I scowled and rolled my eyes. Then I started walking down the street. Happy continued eating his fish. When he finished it, he turned his head around like he was looking for something. Then he faced me. "Where's Natsu?" he asked.

Gray, Erza, and Happy were all looking at me. Lisanna stood behind them, looking guiltily at the ground. I bit my lip. "Well... um... Natsu is... um," I started out. I didn't how to tell them what happened.

"What? Did something happen to him?" Erza asked.

"Natsu... um," I stuttered.

"HE'S GONE!" Lisanna cried out suddenly. She had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Gone where?" Happy asked me. I didn't answer his question. Instead, I walked over to Lisanna. I patted her on the back to calm her down. She stopped crying and looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy. Tear stains were all over her face. I told her to stop calm down for a while and she nodded. Then she got it together and looked up at Gray and Erza. They looked at us concerned.

"Happy, can you please get off my shoulder?" I asked him. He nodded and then flew over to where Gray and Erza were.

"What do you mean when you say that he's gone?" Erza asked.

"Well," I started. "Natsu tried to fight Melody but he lost and..." I was tearing up. I couldn't hold back my sadness any longer.

"And...?" Gray asked.

"H-he... died." I finished and then started crying. Lisanna tried to comfort me while Erza, Gray, and Happy tried to process what I had told them. _  
_

"What? Natsu couldn't have died. You're just messing with us right?" Gray asked worried.

"No. This isn't a joke." Lisanna stated. "Natsu really died."

"No. This has to be some kind mistake. He can't be dead." Happy said frantically.

"HE'S GONE! THIS ISN'T A MISTAKE. IF YOU THINK IT IS, YOU CAN GO BACK TO WHERE WE JUST CAME FROM. NATSU'S ASHES ARE LYING ON THE GROUND! IS THAT ENOUGH PROOF FOR YOU?" I snapped at Happy. Then I took deep breaths and calmed down. When I was calm, I looked up at Happy. He had tears in his eyes. I made him upset. "Happy, I sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." I ran over to Happy and hugged him. He cried into my shoulder while I turned over to Lisanna.

"We should get going now." she said. Erza, Gray, and I agreed and we all headed back to the train station.

* * *

**I finally updated the story! I got sick last week so I didn't feel like updating. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring. I'll make the next chapter more exciting. I'm not going to write a really long author's note. It's 2am and I'm still up writing this. I'm an insomniac so being up this late doesn't bother me, but I have a TON of homework that I need to get finished. I should really be doing that instead of writing fanfics, but that's no fun. I will chapter as soon as I finish the ridiculous amount of homework that I have to do. Until then, BYYYEEEE! **


End file.
